


Got a Boner to Pick

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CEO Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Intern Yuta, M/M, a little wonder fest submission, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Doyoung's soulmate keeps drawing dicks all over his arms while he's busy doing CEO things.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Got a Boner to Pick

**Author's Note:**

> keeping my notes short today!
> 
> to the little wonder mods: thank you for all your hard work and thank you for putting together such a wonderful fic fest! i'm so glad i joined this round and i will definitely be joining for future rounds!
> 
> to my beta: thank you for all your hard work despite horrendous timezones and my crazy all-over-the-place-ness. you are very, very appreciated!
> 
> to yulie: thank you thank you thank you for everything!!! <3
> 
> enjoy!

Doyoung sat in his office, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, frustratedly scrubbing at the black ink on the insides of his forearms with a wet paper towel.

“Could they _grow_ _up_?” He muttered to himself. “They're probably the same age as me and they're still drawing fucking _dicks_ all over their arms. I'm going to hit them so hard when I meet them...”

“Hit who?” Came a smirking voice from the door.

Doyoung looked up and into the amused eyes of his CFO and best friend, Taeyong. The older was watching with a smile on his lips as Doyoung turned his arms red with the amount of rubbing.

“My soulmate,” Doyoung groaned, giving up and leaning back in his chair, throwing a dramatic arm over his forehead. “They keep drawing dicks on me, and normally I wouldn’t be so pressed over it, because they usually only draw random doodles or quotes but-”

Taeyong snickered and bent his head, eyes wide, mouth hidden in cupped hands.

“Yongie, it’s really annoying. Especially when you’re in the middle of an extremely important meeting. Which I just was!”

Taeyong stifled yet another laugh before straightening and taking a deep breath to compose himself. “I’m sorry but that’s too funny,” he cried, falling apart into laughter again.

Doyoung simply huffed and yanked his sleeves down again, buttoning the cuffs as he rolled his eyes. "I would like to know why they’re stuck with a high schooler’s mind. Maybe they’re still a high schooler?" He asked with his eyes wide.

Taeyong hummed and opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted by Doyoung.

“Tae, look up ‘how to remove sharpie from skin fast’. I need to have my arms clean before my next meeting, and it’s in an hour and a half, so hurry.”

“Since when am I your assistant? Why don't you ask Hyuck?" Taeyong jerked his thumb towards the door of Doyoung's office, where the CEO's secretary's desk was. "I just stopped by to drop off these spending reports for the month." Taeyong dropped a stack of papers onto Doyoung's desk and nodded. "I have work to get back to, but will you be free for lunch?"

The younger reached for the papers and thumbed through them before sighing and placing them to the side. "I can meet for a late lunch if that's okay with you?"

"Of course," Taeyong smiled, turning to leave. "Have Donghyuck look up your sharpie removal method, and I'll see you later."

Doyoung huffed at Taeyong's retreating back. "That's if he isn't over at Mark's desk!" He yelled.

Doyoung got up and left his office with a sigh. He walked past Donghyuck's desk, rolling his eyes when he saw that the kid wasn't there. He followed Taeyong's footsteps across the quite fancy lobby, into the luxurious break room, and through the short vestibule, to where the older's office was, where Donghyuck was currently sitting on Mark's lap behind his desk, laughing about something on his boyfriend's phone.

"Donghyuck, how many times have I told you that there will be no fraternizing with Mr. Lee on the job?" He asked sternly.

Donghyuck looked up, a sheepish look on his face. "Hyung, it's my break."

"And I don't really care," Doyoung sighed and rolled up his sleeve, opening his mouth to begin explaining the vast arrangement of dicks all over the soft flesh of his inner arms. But before he could get anywhere with his explanation, both kids burst into laughter. Mark immediately raised his phone to snap a picture of the CEO's arm covered in dick doodles.

"Give me that," Doyoung snapped, snatching Mark's phone from his hand and attempting to delete the picture, but the younger had locked his phone already. "Whatever," Doyoung grumbled, "just don't post that anywhere."

Donghyuck was still perched on top of Mark's knee, bent over in laughter. "Donghyuck-ah," Doyoung prodded. "I need you to do me a favor, and it needs to be at _your_ desk, _without_ Mark."

The kid moped slightly, leaning back to press a cute kiss to Mark's lips before he stood and followed his boss back the way he'd come.

"Don't even think about it," Doyoung warned, not having to even look at Donghyuck to know that the boy was already thinking of all the jokes in the book, ready to spring one on Doyoung at any time.

"What was your favor that was so important, hyung?" He asked instead, settling at his own desk while Doyoung leaned over the counter.

"How to quickly remove permanent marker from skin."

"Permanent?!" Donghyuck guffawed, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god, your soulmate drew dicks all over your arm in sharpie?" Came his muffled voice, full of mirth.

"Shut _up_ , Donghyuck."

"Yes, sir," the boy gave a silly salute as he typed Doyoung's question into the search bar.

"What does it say?"

"Well, you can use isopropyl alcohol, which is otherwise known as rubbing alcohol. If you put it on a cotton ball and rub gently, it should remove most of the marker."

"Most?" Doyoung asked, rubbing his temples exasperatedly. "I need _all_ of it gone before my meeting. What's the next one?"

"Let's see," Donghyuck muttered, squinting at the screen as he scrolled down. "It says here you can use nail polish remover - I don't think we have any of that though - hand sanitizer - but you have to use a lot - water and bleach - um, no - or you can make a scrub with olive oil and sea salt."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go downstairs to see if they have any rubbing alcohol," Doyoung sighed. "Shouldn't there be some in the kitchen?"

"I'll check." Donghyuck jumped up, scurrying over to the employee kitchen to search for some rubbing alcohol. Almost as fast as he ran away, he was running back. "There's no rubbing alcohol in there. Not even in the first aid kit. But there _is_ whiskey and tequila!" Donghyuck said in triumph as he pulled several small flasks full of amber liquid out of his sleeve. He grinned and plopped back into his desk chair. "Maybe Mark knows where the rubbing alcohol is?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face, half sitting up.

"Nope, Mark has nothing to do with this." Doyoung said, lightly pushing Donghyuck back down to his chair. "You're needed here."

Donghyuck pouted for a second, sticking his tongue out at Doyoung before recovering and looking back at his computer. "I guess we could go downstairs and see if there's any in the main first aid room."

"Okay," Doyoung sighed, looking at his watch while he rolled his sleeves down again. "I have an hour until my meeting, so let's make it snappy."

Donghyuck grinned as he led the way towards the staircase, since they could get downstairs much quicker by the stairs rather than the elevator.

The main floor of the building was bustling with people. As the headquarters of Doyoung's business, the building was always crowded - especially the main level. Donghyuck led the way through the crowd of people, and right into the first aid room, where a nurse was sitting behind the counter.

"Oh, Mr. Kim," she gasped, standing up and bowing slightly. "What brings you down here?"

"No time for questions, Ms. Yerim." Donghyuck held his hand up in a no-nonsense kind of way. "Do you have rubbing alcohol? It's urgent."

"Uh," Yerim looked down, at the shelf under the counter. "Give me one second." She bent over and after a bit of rustling and what sounded like pill bottles falling over, she came back up, holding a dark brown bottle, its white label proudly brandishing the words 'rubbing alcohol' in bright red letters. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you," Doyoung bowed politely.

"To the bathroom!" Donghyuck bellowed obnoxiously loudly, tucking the rubbing alcohol under his arm and raising his other arm up in the air with a pointed finger.

Doyoung caught Donghyuck's collar and whispered in a fierce voice, "I will fire you if you do that again."

"Yes sir," the boy squeaked, lowering his arm.

They made it to a private bathroom and locked themselves in as Donghyuck whipped out the sleeve of cotton pads he'd swiped from the first aid office. "Okay," he said, taking one out and dousing it in the alcohol. "Here goes!" He exclaimed as he began furiously rubbing the strong-smelling piece of cotton across one of the dicks on Doyoung's left arm.

"Wait, wait, stop, Donghyuck-ah," Doyoung commanded, raising his other hand. On his right arm, words slowly scrawled in, written in the same permanent ink as all the dicks.

"Please stop..." Doyoung began, reading slowly as the words came in.

"I'm allergic to..." Donghyuck continued.

"Rubbing alcohol." Doyoung finished with a groan. "Well then how else are we going to get all these dicks off me?!" He cried.

Donghyuck visibly struggled to keep a snicker inside, but once the feeling of needing to laugh passed, he let out a deep, shaky sigh. "We could try one of those other methods?"

Doyoung huffed and crossed his arms. "What I need to do is find him and tell him that he really needs to stop with the dicks."

"You got a boner to pick with him."

"Lee Donghyuck!" Doyoung screeched, slapping his young assistant's arm.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Donghyuck yelled, tears flowing down his cheeks from how hard he was laughing. "But you've got to admit it was funny!"

"It was not." Doyoung looked down at his watch. "I've got fifteen minutes before my meeting. I'm going to head back up, and I'd like you to get me a coffee." Doyoung straightened himself and walked out of the bathroom. "Please be quick."

Doyoung walked himself to the elevators and punched in the number for his floor. Riding in silence, only the soft jazz music to keep him company, Doyoung rolled up his sleeve yet again, glancing down at the scrawly handwriting and the various dick doodles. _If only I had a pen_ , he thought. Before long, the elevator dinged and he was back on his own floor.

Doyoung sat through his meeting in boredom, only thinking about how he could get these drawings off of his arms. Donghyuck had come by to drop off his coffee, along with a handwritten note sharing more ways to remove permanent ink from skin.

Hours later, Doyoung sat alone in his office, an ache in his head and his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Taeyong's voice came from Doyoung's office door.

"I have a Donghyuck and dick induced headache."

"Ooh, who's the lucky man?"

Doyoung looked up at his best friend with a glare. "Shut _up_."

Taeyong snickered and came into the office, dropping a packaged salad in front of Doyoung. "I brought you lunch, since I figured you wouldn't want to go anywhere."

"More like dinner," Doyoung hummed as he dragged the salad toward himself. It was very leafy and green, lots of dried fruits and candied nuts with some grilled salmon, just how he liked it. "Thanks, Yongie."

"Of course," Taeyong mumbled around a mouthful of Caesar salad. "So, you weren't able to remove the dick doodles?"

"Nope."

"How about I help you try to find whoever is doing this to you tomorrow?" Taeyong suggested.

"That's a good idea," Doyoung mused, examining a rather large dried cranberry from his salad.

"I know it is," Taeyoung smirked, and went back to his salad.

***

The next day, the doodles all over Doyoung's arms were a little more faded, but they were still there.

"I swear to God, if you start drawing more dicks on me today..." Doyoung muttered to himself as he pulled the door to the main floor open. He walked over to the coffee cart that he usually got his morning coffee from and waited in line with the several other people that were there.

He sighed as he looked down at his watch - always in a hurry - and groaned when he saw one of the largest dick doodles being filled in with a bright blue ink now.

Doyoung looked up, rolling his eyes in annoyance, but he never thought he'd look straight into the eyes of his soulmate.

There, in the common area of the lobby, sat a handsome-looking young man, with long and wavy brown hair. He was perched on the armrest of a chair, doodling on his arm with a bright blue sharpie.

Doyoung's mouth dropped in shock and he muttered to himself in disbelief as he got out of line and made his way over to the young man.

"Excuse me," he began, standing awkwardly in front of the - admittedly - striking man. "Are you drawing a dick on your arm?"

The man stifled a chuckle but extended his arm to show one doodle in bright blue ink, several others in faded black ink, and the words ' _please stop, I'm allergic to rubbing alcohol_ ' written at the top near his wrist. Doyoung showed his own right arm with the matching drawings.

"I think you're my soulmate," he whispered.

The man's eyes grew wide. "You're the CEO," he murmured. "Oh my God, at first I didn't think I had a soulmate."

Doyoung smiled. "Well that's because I never draw on my arms."

The man smiled back, a pretty little thing. "My name is Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta."

Doyoung took his soulmate's hand and shook it. "I'm Kim Doyoung."

"I'm an intern here. I'm hoping to get into finances." Yuta said, shyly dipping his head.

"I just want to kiss you," Doyoung whispered, his eyes dancing across Yuta's gorgeous face. "You're so beautiful, and I feel like I know you so well," he reached out to touch his soulmate's face. "I just needed to know what you looked like so I could put a face to you."

Yuta's cheeks burned as he smiled wider and bit his lip.

"I'm already so in love with you, Yuta."

Yuta reached down to take Doyoung's hand. "So am I."

Doyoung's breath lapsed, his brain short-circuited, and suddenly he didn't care that he was the CEO, and he was in public and that he was about to kiss an intern. Doyoung lurched forward and smashed his lips to Yuta's, and it was nothing short of a dream come true.

The brunette's lips were soft like velvet, fit perfectly against Doyoung's own, and moved in wonderful, perfect, beautiful sync with his.

Yuta was the first to break away, and he sucked his bottom lip into his teeth as soon as he pulled away, another shy blush decorating the tops of his cheeks.

"I've been dreaming of that for a long time," Doyoung breathed, caressing his soulmate's hair.

They stared at each other for what seemed like days, but was probably only a few seconds. Yuta broke eye contact and looked down at Doyoung's left arm, where a small rash had formed from the rubbing alcohol that Yuta was allergic to.

"You're allergic too?" Yuta asked, rubbing his thumb over the rash with a light touch.

"No, but the rash showed up because you're allergic, and that's just how soulmate magic works."

Yuta hummed and looked back up at Doyoung, examining his face in wonder. "I can't believe I've found you," he said softly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me either," Doyoung grinned. "Should we begin right now?" He stood and reached out for Yuta to take his hand. "Let's get some breakfast and learn more about each other."

Yuta smiled back and took Doyoung's hand. "Let's go, then."

The two of them walked out of the building hand in hand, swinging their dick covered arms in between themselves.

"I do have one question, though," Doyoung began as he held the passenger door open for Yuta to climb into his SUV. "Why the dicks?"

When Doyoung got into his side of the car, Yuta was laughing. "It was a bet between my best friend and I. Whichever of us could get our soulmate to say something to us because of how many dicks we drew won." He settled back into his seat with a smug look on his face. "And it looks like I just won."

Doyoung snaked his arm over the console to grasp Yuta's hand. "I was angry for a while, but now I couldn’t care less." He looked over at the other and smiled like he'd just won the jackpot lottery - which, in his mind, he had. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yuta squeaked, looking like the happiest person on the planet. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> hi did you like it? :DD
> 
> please drop a kudos and a comment and don't hesitate to come yell at me on twitter!
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
